Electric Vehicle Supply Equipment (EVSE) is designed to operate in a manner that is simple, safe, ergonomic and cost-efficient. It is designed to provide safe alternating current (AC) power for on-board chargers of Electric Vehicles (EVs) or plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs). In many instances, the EVSE comprises a charging connector that couples with an inlet on an EV or PHEV to create a circuit that can charge the vehicle. These coupling contacts are generally rated for a large number of use cycles during their lifetimes.